


We're so totally gonna make out

by Mhoram



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dare, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike joking about making out with Matt, or is he being serious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re up in the woods it’s spooky, let’s get in the spirit of things”  
  
Matt put a hand to his chest to slow his beating heart, trying to catch his breath. 

“Dude I almost just clocked you just now.” 

“Seriously what’s wrong with you?” Emily stood glaring.

“Just trying the mood Em.” Mike said with a grin, “Don’t be like that.

Matt sighed to himself, he knew he had to step in.

“Look, this is just gonna be super awkward so let’s just acknowledge it and move okay.”

“I hear you man.” Mike nodded.

Matt gave a small gasp of relief, grateful he wouldn’t have to deal with Emily’s ex at least now.

“So we’re good?”

Mike smiled “We’re good”

A brief silence fell over them as the snow continued to fall all around them. Matt traded a brief look with Mike before Emily spoke.

“So you guys gonna make out now?”

“Oh my God totally we’re so gonna make out.”

Matt stared at Mike for a moment, wondering if he was serious.

Mike grinned and looked at Matt again. “Only if you want.”


	2. Kiss or Not?

Matt blinked a few more times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't believe Mike was asking him this. 

_What should I say? Yes?_

"I-I don't-" 

Mike took a step closer towards him, his breath visible in the cold winter air. "Are you sacred?" 

"I-I no, I don't know what-" 

Matt was still unable to process what was happening and before he could think or even say anything. Mike was right in front of him, his heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't do anything except stare and say nothing. 

"I don't think-" 

"What? Spit it out Mattie, I can't hear you." He turned to the side and put his ear to him. 

"Fuck you Mike, You're a douche." he finally managed. He shoved Mike backwards causing him to fall backwards into the snow. 

"What you can't take a joke man?" Mike got to his feet in a flash, suddenly he was moving and his hands wrapped around Matt's jacket. Pushing him further and further back until he collided with the wall. There faces were inches apart, Matt's breath was visible in front of him. 

Emily stepped in between them, "Calm down, both of you assholes just need to kiss and make up alright." 

Matt stared at Emily in confusion, "You do mean that in a metaphorical sense right?"

"Yeah, just work out whatever issues you two have. I'll be going up ahead." She nodded in the direction and then left. 

Mike let go off Matt's jacket and backed off. 

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

Matt nodded "It's fine, man Emily and you have a history. We shouldn't let some bullshit like this get between us."

A small silence followed and Matt retrieved Emily's bags. Mike started off in the opposite direction

"So did you really mean what you said?"

Mike stopped and turned to face him, and paused. "Only if you want to."

Matt stared at Mike speechless, he hadn't fully expected something like this to happen. 

"Yes"

Mike leaned in until they're faces were inches apart. They're lips brushed slightly as Matt raised his hands to deepen the kiss. Mike's hands pulled Matt closer to him. 

They jumped apart as they heard a noise from behind them, to find Emily standing there with her phone out. 

"Aw, you guys look so cute together." 


End file.
